


birdsong

by nishanightray



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, What-If, sardinia loves shinkai a lot and no one can change my mind, they are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishanightray/pseuds/nishanightray
Summary: Sardinia was like a song he’d never heard before, though he was willing to learn.





	birdsong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kobattsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobattsun/gifts).



> i love the hoshimeguri setting with all of my heart and i have so many ships,, god  
> also i don't really see them as i7 characters, really, they're all a bit different so hmm.

_(you are my home.)_

The mattress bended under their weight as they climbed on it, making their way through the finely embroidered pillows of Sardinia’s canopy bed, the light blue veils softly falling from the top and closing on them like curtains.

Though his hat had fallen off somewhere, Shinkai could not bring himself to care. His full attention had been focused on Sardinia from the moment he had set foot in the palace again, and his king had lightened up and showed him his brightest smile. Sardinia was still holding his hand by which he had tenderly lead him there, to his bedroom, and he smoothly brought it to his lips to place a delicate kiss on it. His expressions was peaceful, almost radiant. Shinkai could only guess the reason of such a good mood, and it puzzled him… kind of. He was actually not sure.

It was a weird feeling for him, to have someone warmly welcome him back. Feeling like he was home. What was ‘home’ anyway? Shinkai didn’t know yet; however, he had missed Sirena while he was on journey. He’d tasted bitterness at the thought of everything disappearing, and never being able to come back again – even more so as he would break his promise to Sardinia.

But it wasn’t the time to remember such things. It was terribly difficult not to get distracted as Sardinia pressed his hand to his own face and turned sideways to press his lips against the palm of his hand, then to his wrist. He suddenly opened his eyes and looked right at him, his features intense and pensive as though he was mulling over some ideas in his head. Shinkai unconsciously held his breath as he waited for his king to speak.

“Shinkai, I want to try something. Do I have your permission to kiss you?”

Shinkai blinked, puzzled. He would never have expected a question like that – actually, he didn’t even know why a king would bother to ask instead of simply do what he pleased… No, that was not right. That description would fit any other king, except Sardinia – he had never acted selfishly with him since the start.

“Sure, I don’t mind,” Shinkai said, “though I never kissed anyone before.”

“Ah, I see. I would be the first one, then,” Sardinia somehow looked pleased, “I had already figured it out, but it is nice to have a confirmation from you.” He hummed quietly, the corners of his mouth curving into a small smile. “I will take it slow and be really gentle, then…”

Sardinia moved gradually, but steadily, to climb on top of him, his leg finding his place between Shinkai’s. He found that position kind of embarrassing, but it wasn’t uncomfortable; rather, their bodies were almost pressed against each other, and he was gradually warming up and relaxing. Sardinia leaned towards him, and his warm lips pressed against his own, placing kisses so featherlight that it felt like a dream; it was both pleasant and comforting. After a while, Sardinia stopped for a moment to watch him carefully.

“Good?” He whispered quietly. Shinkai didn’t know the answer to that question, but he thought that maybe the king was expecting some kind of reaction. Since it was not bad, he decided to be honest and nodded. There was a spark in Sardinia’s eyes, and he gave Shinkai a smile that made his heart sprout wings and flutter against the cage of his bones, like a bird attempting to break free.

“Shinkai,” Sardinia murmured against his cheek, while placing a kiss there, and then on his other cheek. Never had his name been called so sweetly before. His heart fluttered hopelessly. He wanted to ask, “What is it?”, but something in the way Sardinia looked at him made him stop – he didn’t know how to describe the look in his eyes, for no one had ever looked at him like that before. Many said Shinkai was an undecipherable man, however to him king Sardinia was the greatest, most puzzling mystery of them all. There was no purpose, no advantage to treat Shinkai with such gentleness, and yet Sardinia’s touch was slow and careful and patient as the king waited for him to catch up on what was happening.

“Shinkai,” he said again, his smile widening as he caught him staring, distracted, “is there something bothering you, perhaps?”

“…I don’t know what to say,” Shinkai said, blinking at him. Sardinia chuckled.

“As honest as ever. That is something I love about you.” His hand traveled along Shinkai’s leg, reaching his hip and pausing for a moment to draw the outlines of his bones with his fingers, sending inexplicable shivers through Shinkai’s body. Though he was embarrassed, he couldn’t look away from Sardinia, whose eyes glowed softly like gems under his long eyelashes.

Sardinia raised his hand to his face and tenderly caressed his cheek.

“Now, I am greatly pleased that you returned to me safe and sound, and as soon as you could. As such, I want to display my affection towards you. Do you understand what I am saying?”

“I… I do understand,” Shinkai hesitated, feeling his cheeks warm under the other’s touch, “but I don’t know what I should do…”

“That is not a problem. I will teach you how to be my lover.”

 _Lover_ , what a mysterious word, yet somehow enticing, full of promises as it was. That was something they decided before he went on a journey he nearly didn’t come back from.

The journey made Shinkai realize something – that he was only able to be as free as he was now because he had a place to go back to, where his heart could rest. And now, he realized that Sardinia’s heart did not rest at all while he’d been gone. Reminding him of what they were meant he needed to be reassured as well, and the thought was enough to make Shinkai’s bird-heart sing.

So, if Sardinia liked kissing him so much, he would let him have it. They both needed the closeness, the warmth.

As Sardinia leaned down once again, Shinkai watched him carefully, only closing his eyes once their lips touched… Sardinia always took his time spoiling him rotten – as though that was the greatest pleasure for him too. Shinkai could not explain that, either. Sardinia was like a song he’d never heard before, though he was willing to learn.

The touch of Sardinia’s fingers on his face was as light and fleeting as flower petals. Wherever his fingertips brushed against him, it felt like he was touched by oceans and starlight at the same time. Shinkai couldn’t help but sigh softly against his mouth.

Then all of sudden Sardinia paused, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he half-opened his eyes. “Shinkai, will you open your mouth a little?” He asked, his soft breath gusting against his face. Shinkai stared at him, perplexed.

“What for…?” Shinkai tilted his head slightly in confusion. That elicited an amused chuckle from Sardinia.

“So cute,” he whispered, delighted, as though he was talking more to himself. Then he cleared his voice and said, “Because I want to make you feel good. Is this not enough of a reason?” His smile was confident and gorgeous as he pressed his forehead against his, still cupping his face in both of his hands. Shinkai studied him. He fully trusted Sardinia, though he did wonder what the king meant by that, exactly.

“Well… I don’t mind,” he finally said.

Sardinia looked pleased with this response.

“Very well,” he murmured, then resumed trailing kisses down from his brow to his chin, showering him with affection while he took his sweet time to reach his mouth. Though he certainly did have some desires of his own, it seemed that he still didn’t want to rush it. Sardinia always liked to do things at his own pace, yet he was willing to match Shinkai’s.

Sardinia’s hands left his cheeks, only to reach for Shinkai’s hands; his fingers tapped lightly on his wrists, drawing circles on his skin with his thumbs, then interlaced their fingers tightly. He pressed Shinkai against the mattress, making them both sinking more between the covers and the large number of pillows. When Sardinia finally kissed him full on the mouth, Shinkai could tell this one was a bit different from all those he’d been given before – this one was a bit stronger, demanding his full attention.

Shinkai remembered what he was told and slowly, hesitantly opened his lips, still confused, but willing to completely entrust himself to Sardinia. He flinched as Sardinia’s tongue brushed his own, a puzzled moan escaping his lips before he even knew it was coming. For a moment he wondered if it had been by accident, but then it happened again as Sardinia slowly licked into his mouth, eliciting more sounds from him. He moaned softly as Sardinia’s tongue twined with his own.

There was a strange, foreign taste to that kiss, and he was drowning in it. Each kiss sent a shiver and a wave of warmth through his whole body – was this what people called _desire_? Thousand thoughts twirled inside his head and none of them made any sense to him at the moment, while Sardinia pressed him down and took his time unraveling him like a knot.

Sardinia paused, chuckled softly, “Shinkai, breathe through your nose,” he warned him, his voice low and rough and his eyes still blinking into focus. He drew the tip of his tongue along his jaw, kissed the shell of his ear, making him trembling. Shinkai breathed in abruptly, instinctively turning his head to the side – he didn’t know whether he wanted to avoid Sardinia’s gaze, or to give him more access to his neck and collarbone. His feelings washed over him like a waterfall, and seemed on the verge of overflowing. His chest felt so tight that it was unbearable.

“K-King… Sardinia… hands…” he managed to say, almost desperate, glancing at him sideways. 

Sardinia’s expression immediately changed to one of concern and worry. “What is it? Am I hurting you? I am sorry, I am…” He quickly let go of his hands and tried to sit up, frowning, but Shinkai rolled over and reached out to him, wrapping his arms around him and clenching his shirt. Sardinia blinked, surprised.

“What’s the matter?” he asked quietly. “Do you want to stop this? Did you not like something?”

Shinkai shook his head and squeezed his eyes, warmness spreading through his body again as he hugged Sardinia tightly, burying his hot face in his shoulder. After a while, he felt Sardinia’s hand caressing the back of his head, seemingly playing with strands of his hair.

“Are you embarrassed?” He said. Shinkai hesitated, then nodded. He felt Sardinia sigh, his body slightly trembling as he chuckled. “Oh? Was it good?” His voice held amusement and affection at the same time, so that Shinkai found it impossible to be angry at him though he knew he was being teased. Sardinia pressed another kiss to his ear. “I’m glad,” he murmured against his skin, making Shinkai’s heart jump wildly, “that you’re feeling good.”

Shinkai turned his head to the side and coughed lightly before speaking. “Uhm… I… not just me…” He tried, hesitantly, “Are you, king…” (oh, he didn’t want to be called that when they were being… intimate, did he?) “I mean, Sardinia, are you feeling good too…? Sorry, I really don’t know what to do…”

“I am feeling good,” Sardinia reassured him, “There’s no way I wouldn’t, since it’s you. You’re so cute… always, always so cute,” he added in a whisper.

Shinkai felt like his face was on fire. “Huh, I don’t know about that, but I’m, well, I’m glad…” He wanted Sardinia to be happy. It wasn’t just a matter of loyalty to his king, not anymore. Perhaps, by staying by his side, he would finally learn the name of those complex feelings he held towards Sardinia. He genuinely wanted to know, so that he could give back to Sardinia everything he’d given him. 

Sardinia went quiet for a moment, then pushed him away slightly and captured his chin with his fingers. “Shinkai…” he said, like it was a question. Shinkai could not deny him anymore, so he nodded and closed his eyes, eagerly welcoming the kiss.

Shinkai did not know many things, yet he distinctly felt that Sardinia was deeply connected to this feeling of bliss overwhelming him. He suddenly wanted to sing of his new discovery – that _this must be home_. And no map was needed to find the way back.

**Author's Note:**

> (((Sardinia likely thinks Shinkai's the absolute cutest in the whole universe. tbh i can relate)))


End file.
